This invention relates to an improvement of a float valve device, and more particularly to a float valve device including a water plug noise elimination and water seal assembly for flush toilets, essentially comprising a water inlet structure, a water outlet structure and a float unit, within, the water inlet structure including water inlet seat, water inlet axle, water seal washer, O-ring at water inlet seal seat and the main portion of the water inlet pipe; the water outlet structure including noise elimination water inlet unit, U-packing, water seal packing, axle, triangle spring, and the main portion of water outlet pipe while the float unit including float, float lever and crank bar set; featuring mainly the sue of the pores in round shape surrounding the water inlet unit to achieve the flow compliance in the water outlet structure by fluid mechanics during the water intake to eliminate the water hammering sound caused by the impacts of water current, thus to obtain the effect of noise elimination, and by the withstanding from the triangle spring, the supporting point at the float lever is under less stress, so to increase the rate of water seal, furthermore, there is a specified track in between the water inlet structure and the main portion of water inlet pipe allowing the precise on and off operation at the inlet to avoid the tear and wear of the water washer for increasing the service life of the water seal device while also preventing the waste of water consumption of the flush toilet.
Essentially, the water seal device in the flush toilet found in the present market applies the working principle of suspension arm to notify the timing of water intake and water seal while its supporting point rests on where the tail end of the float lever meets the hexagon cover is screwed to, leading to be vulnerable to the following defects: (1) although with the fixed head, the water seal is at slower rate because of the higher supporting point at the float lever applying the suspension arm and as a consequence, leading to the partial loss of water source; (2) the absence of a fixed tract for the ups and downs movement of the water seal structure, the hexagon cover seat indicating flat construction and the smaller circumference of water inlet packing, though with higher thickness, are causing the water seal washer easily be moved and wearing thus to reduce the precision of ons and offs operation at the water inlet and fail to achieve bona fide water seal; and (3) the small space within the hexagon cover seat is attributable to the water hammering noise during water intake, which is very annoying particularly in mid-night hours.
With the aforesaid defects in mind, this inventor based on years of practical manufacturing experience of sanitary wares and after many times of experiments, has invented an improvement device of water plug noise elimination and water seal for flush toilet by using the similar muffling principle adopted by the exhaust system to motorcycle to the porous water inlet unit of the present invention to achieve the noise elimination effect during water intake while by the addition of a triangle spring within the water outlet seat to indirectly withstand the float lever, making the supporting point of the float be under less stress and to increase the speed of water seal.
Accordingly, the chief object of the present invention is to provide an improved device of noise elimination and water seal for flush toilet by the flow compliance produced during the water intake in the cistern in conjunction with the round pores surrounding the noise eliminating water inlet unit with the larger space with the water outlet pipe seat, to prevent from the water roaring sound thus to achieve the purpose of noise elimination.
Another object of the present invention is to increase the water seal rate so to prevent the loss of water supply as by using the leverage principle the float supporting point being subject to less stress the triangle spring, added in the water outlet seat to hold indirectly against the float lever, when at low water lever, is making the float slightly elevate, though with a fixed head.
The further another purpose of the present invention is to, by using the fixed tract the water inlet structure is acting within the main portion of the water inlet pipe for achieving the precise ons and offs of the water inlet, arrive at the bona fide water seal effect, thus to prevent the water seal washer from wearing and to prolong the service life of the water seal device.